


【盾冬】搬起石头砸管子（pwp）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 因为一次热潮而引发的“事故”





	【盾冬】搬起石头砸管子（pwp）

上一次发狠在梦境前的话显然已经不能再当真了，眼下浑身都在叫嚣着需要alpha慰藉的omega犹豫着抬起右手抚上身边的柱体，手心的冰冷刺的他一哆嗦。

Bucky咬牙拉着钢管想要站起来，膝盖离开地面的瞬间他才意识到自己脚上竟然穿着一双该死的高跟鞋，Steve完全就是有备而来，他等这一天到底多久了？Bucky几乎用尽全身力气才勉强靠在钢管上维持站立，冰凉的金属紧紧贴着他胸口的肌肤和因为欲望而挺立的乳头，“Steve…”嘴唇一定是被咬破了，他在一丝丝化在舌尖的血腥味里含糊的叫着alpha的名字，而Steve依旧无动于衷的看着他，深蓝色的眼睛是一片无际汪洋，海浪汹涌的潮水让他屏住了呼吸。

“Bucky，为我起舞。”Steve看着舞台上那个眼眸迷离已经为他熟透的甘甜果实，哪怕深陷在欲望的漩涡里，他依旧背脊挺拔腰线流畅，Steve的视线随着omege完美的小腿肌肉线条划向精巧的脚踝，最后融在高跟鞋黑色绑带里，馥郁的焦糖香伴着微苦的广藿香气让他勃起的太久，已经不能再等了。

Bucky知道Steve不会放过他了，他愤愤的甩头背朝台下唯一的观众，发尖的汗水滴落在舞台上，他知道用什么办法可以让他的alpha无法自持的来填满他。他双手握着那根钢管缓慢的伏下腰，金属之间的摩擦声让他想起了那把Milkor MGL在手里的硬度，他还记得当时这发榴弹把他的alpha整个掀下了高架。Bucky轻笑一声，然而鼻尖迅速充斥着对方释放出的充满压迫感的信息素，这气味灼热的令他目眩神迷，他突然意识到他是在为自己的爱人跳一段没有期限的舞，而他是他的猎物。

Omega柔韧的腰肢已经贴近两条笔直的长腿，丰润的臀部整个翘在了高处，半透明的短裤湿透了黏在穴口凹成诱惑的形状，晶莹的液体沿着内裤边缘从大腿根部缓缓流向膝弯，Bucky在双腿间满意的看见alpha交叠的双腿换了姿势，中间顶出的部位更大了。

周围的气息越来越浓厚，压得Bucky险些抬不起腰，体液愈加汹涌溢出，他知道Steve正一瞬不瞬的盯着他，这视线让他泛起了隐秘的骄傲。

Bucky扬起脖子紧贴着钢管仰头将上半身和腰部弯成一个完美的S，随即抬起上身右腿缠绕柱体，左脚点地翻身攀上钢管将全部身体重量交付其上，双手稳稳地抓住钢管转动起来，双腿交替紧勾钢管继而伸直，每一次旋转他都将自己的臀部毫无保留的展示在alpha的面前，他能感受到对方快要控制不住了，原始森林中腥涩泥土和辛辣苔藓的气味从四面八方涌来。

Steve看着舞台上的人和金属柱体纠缠，omega的身体因为常年的锻炼精壮而不失韧性，一个翻身大腿肌和精窄的腰背紧紧夹住钢管，双手从膝盖下方抓住柱体回旋，左手臂在灯光下闪着夺目的亮光。Bucky双眼紧闭，汗水伴着旋转飞溅，他甚至能感觉到落在地上的可能不止这些。Steve站起来了，在Bucky尚未落地之时稳稳的托住了他两条大腿，在omega的双手还撑着钢管之时拨开洞口的布料挺身插了进去。

被进入的瞬间Bucky就高潮了，射满短裤的同时他甚至把面前的管子按出了一个坑，“F..Steve！”alpha就着这个姿势狠狠的捅进小洞，钢管成了Bucky唯二的支撑物，冰凉的金属在他胸口磨蹭，而他的乳头急需抚慰，Steve仿佛知道他在想什么，一只手攀上他饱满的胸肌搓拧柔软的乳粒。失去手臂支撑的大腿很快垂下，“夹住，Bucky。”omega棕色的脑袋低垂着，金属左肩在钢管的摩擦下发出刺耳却充满情欲的声音，他用尽力气抬起右腿夹紧钢管，小穴因为这个动作猛烈收缩引起了身后人的一声闷哼。

Bucky没有力气再松开一只手去把头发从嘴角边撩开了，他半张着嘴撇过头向alpha求吻，Steve一口叼住对方形状姣好的柔软下唇，舔啃着被Bucky咬破的伤口，焦糖味的血腥气愈发浓郁，这味道让他挺动的更深更快，omega哼哼着在他面前摇晃臀部含糊求欢。

Alpha啵的一声拔出性器，突来的空虚让Bucky睁开了迷蒙的双眼，“嗯…Steve，怎么了…”小穴已经被插到松软，再多一点他就能到达第二次了。Steve把他翻过来背靠在钢管上，瞳孔幽深一把扯掉了omega身上唯一的布料。“含着我，然后操自己。”

Bucky快疯了，这他妈的是什么鬼要求，这满屋子能操他的除了面前这根暴满青筋的东西还有什么？但是当他弯下腰含住alpha的性器的时候，他明白了对方的意思。身后冷冰冰的金属正正好好卡在他湿哒哒的臀缝中间，穴口翻出的软肉贴在上面的触感让他浑身颤抖，适应了滚烫肉棒的小洞因为这突来的冰凉刺激涌出了更多的液体，身体深处痒的让他不由自主的在钢管的金属面上下磨蹭起来，这感觉太过了。汗液伴着体液浸润了紧靠omega的那半截柱体，蜿蜒着从禁密的地方滑落到地面，由于摩擦整个钢管发出咯吱咯吱的声音，Bucky感觉自己要燃烧了。他的感官过载，顾不上alpha还在自己嘴里开始轻声呻吟起来。Alpha抚着他的脸把自己从那温暖口腔退出，再一次将他整个人抱起后背紧贴钢管，没有丝毫阻碍的插进了那个刚和另一个物体亲密接触过的诱人甬道里。

Bucky感觉仿佛过去了漫长的一生，在彼此交换口中甜蜜汁液的时候，在最彻底最隐秘的快感中全然忘记了自己，所有的灵魂都凝结在那根属于Steve的器官上。Alpha咬破他脖子上的腺体，结稳稳的卡在他的穴口让他无法动弹，他紧紧搂住Steve脸埋在他的颈窝，在高潮的时候凶巴巴的咬上了对方的侧颈。

周围的空气中满是情动的芬芳，他似乎在alpha潮湿的植被气息里闻到了自己的甜味。彼此身体的契合让再多的语言都显得苍白无力，他只记得自己深爱面前的男人。

Steve汗湿的额头，深幽的邃蓝双眼和坚毅的嘴角正是他这一生中追逐的少数真正重要的东西之一。Bucky所遭遇的一切都让他从未忘记过眼前这个人，他是他藏在心底深处的一块水晶。

他闭上眼睛感受到眼角的湿意，立刻一个温柔的吻印在了那里，“Bucky，我会陪你到最后。”心脏如同被一颗子弹击中，让他破碎，又令他重获新生。


End file.
